Guerrero
by Elysea
Summary: Mira cómo me levanto de nuevo. — Chile.


• **Disclaimers.** Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya **·** Latin Hetalia (Chile) © Rowein.

• **Agradecimientos.** A Rowein (hoy, ahora y siempre) por darme su autorización para usar a sus personajes.

• **Dedicatoria.** A Chile, por ser más inspirador que todas las musas juntas.

• **Advertencia.** Prohibida la distribución de este fic en otras páginas.

* * *

Como es mi primera contribución a esta parte del universo, quiero que sepan que estoy abierta a las críticas constructivas y a los reviews anónimos. Para éstos últimos tengo una sección en mi forum, así puedo responderlos como a aquellos que me dejan las personas que están registradas en FF(.)net.

Es una historia pequeña, pero es **mía**. Y como soy nueva por aquí, voy a dejar en claro lo siguiente:

_No acepto bajo ninguna causa, motivo, razón o circunstancia que mis historias se publiquen en otras páginas sin mi consentimiento previo._

Actualmente publico mis fics únicamente en esta página y mis seudónimos no varían mucho más allá de (Bella) Lunatique, Lady Drama o (Little) Ingenue. Si llegan a encontrarse con alguno de mis fics en cualquier otro lugar —aún incluso dentro de esta misma página— por favor, avísenme enseguida. En verdad se los agradecería un montón.

* * *

**— A todos:**

Nunca pensé que la primera historia que publicaría en este fandom sería de Latin Hetalia y menos que se trataría no de mi gente, sino de mis vecinos. Pero no me arrepiento para nada ni lo pienso hacer nunca porque en serio quería escribirle algo a Manuel, aunque éstas son palabras demasiado simples como para expresar la magnitud de lo que él y su gente lograron como se merecen y es debido.

Su labor fue muy noble e inspiradora. Sin dudas el segundo milagro fue lograr que pudiera expresar todo lo que pensaba en tan sólo unos minutos —cosa que nunca antes había pasado— mientras escuchaba cómo rescataban al último de los mineros. Pero este homenaje (o intento de...) no es sólo por el ejemplo que dieron al mundo como digo más abajo. El efecto que provocaron en todos fue algo muy valioso, algo que vale la pena recordar: fue como si de pronto todos hubiéramos parado y nos hubiéramos unido por un segundo para compartir la alegría de un país que ni siquiera era el nuestro (para algunos, ni siquiera cercano). ¿Cuántas veces por día, por año o por siglo tenemos la oportunidad de vivir algo así?

Creo que a todos nos hacía falta ver un milagro. Y nos lo dieron.  
_(¿Quiénes? Ah, vos sabés)_

Chile, de corazón, Argentina te manda su amor.

* * *

**· Guerrero ·**

— Homenaje a Chile por el ejemplo que dio al mundo —  
_  
(Porque lo merecen. __Gracias por demostrar que sí se puede)_

* * *

« En la adversidad una persona es salvada por la esperanza »

• **Menandro de Atenas** •

* * *

El mundo lo mira.

Es imposible no hacerlo.

Las heridas de su tierra todavía están frescas y todos saben que las cicatrices no se detienen en sus brazos y mejillas; que todavía hay más debajo de la ropa, más de lo que él está dispuesto a mostrar. Porque él no necesita que los demás vayan contando las marcas que le va dejando la vida. José Manuel González Rodríguez es muy orgulloso; es la clase de hombre que nunca va a demostrarle sus flaquezas a nadie, así esté destruido por dentro.

Todavía no sabe que el mundo no lo está mirando por eso.

No lo sabe porque no tiene ojos para otra cosa que no sea el milagro que la esperanza inagotable y las manos trabajadoras de su gente están llevando a cabo. No los ha dejado, nunca los ha dejado y nunca pensaría en hacerlo. Mucho menos ahora.

Son las últimas líneas de esta historia y Manuel sólo alcanza a contener la respiración. Los demás lo imitan como si fueran su reflejo; así de grande es la emoción. Así de grande es la ansiedad, el deseo de presenciar algo que vaya más allá. Algo que realmente merezca ser recordado por todos.

De pronto un canto de victoria rompe el silencio sepulcral de la noche y parece que incluso la luna ha salido para escucharlos cantar. Una sonrisa florece en el rostro de Chile, una que parecía haberse quedado junto a aquellos mineros, y volver a verla después de tanto tiempo torna el aire cálido y deja una sensación de cosquilleo en el pecho que provoca ganas de llorar. Llorar y reír a carcajadas como Manuel lo hace esta noche.

Hoy el mundo le sonríe (a él, a nadie más que a él) y lo aplaude por su fortaleza. Porque han demostrado que ponerle el pecho a la vida no es en vano; que la unión hace la fuerza, que querer es poder; que si uno pone todo lo que tiene en favor de los demás, pueden ocurrir grandes milagros. Demostraron que la esperanza no se ha rendido con ellos. Hoy Chile dio un ejemplo al mundo.

Hoy demostró que sigue siendo un guerrero.

Hoy el mundo quiere decirle que también se siente orgulloso de eso.

* * *

_. . . Y tu campo de flores bordado es la copia feliz del Edén . . ._

• **Himno Nacional de Chile** •

* * *

**· 13 de Octubre, 2010 ·**

Después de las peripecias de los últimos setenta días,

Los mineros de Chile han sido rescatados.

(Amén)

* * *

**— Notas finales.**

Nada más que decir.

No sé si esto que escribí es lo suficientemente bueno como para llamarlo «homenaje», tal vez es algo muy chico como para llevar ese nombre. Pero si a alguno le sacó por lo menos una sonrisita mientras iba leyendo, entonces mi vena de escritora argentina en desarrollo y yo nos damos por satisfechas.

Muchas gracias a todos por dedicarle un minuto de su tiempo a esta historia. =)  
Si gustas dejarme un review para hacerme saber tu opinión, eres más que bienvenido.

**¿Sabías que...?** Acepto reviews anónimos y críticas constructivas.  
_(Si no me dejas una dirección, tu respuesta está en mi forum)_

* * *

•** Guerrero **•

**. **13/10/10 – 13/10/10** .**


End file.
